


Love From A Dementor

by angel1876



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel1876/pseuds/angel1876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bitter sweet love story written from the dementors' point of view. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love From A Dementor

It's nighttime, the bright moon shining down on the very grass that I must soon leave. I can't say I've had the best of times here. They threaten us, starve us, and if we so much as twitch wrong, they hurt us. Part of me can't wait to float along the stone walls of our home, on our island far away. And yet... I don't want to leave. I know that my absence will hurt you deeply. It is true that my kind feed off of that kind of emotion, but the very thought of you here all alone makes me shiver. Not that I'll ever admit that to anyone, of course.

I wonder if you'll come? I hope you will, with every fiber of my being. I need to see you once more, even if only to say goodbye. Disgusting, isn't it? That a creature such as I feel this way toward a mere human. I almost hate myself for it, but I wouldn't change it, not for anything. Please, come. The time draws near, we leave at midnight.

My brothers and sisters drift near me. They sense my distress, they want to help. I move away. I know they mean well, but I don't want their company. You know, they tried to convince me to harm you, purposely put you through agony so you stop coming back. It would have been best for me, but not for you. I fear if I did that, you would end your life. I'm worried you still might do so once I'm gone. You're always so sad and lonely, I wonder how you can stand it?

Do you remember the day we met? You were on the train here, and it had to be searched for a wanted man. I opened the door, and found you cowering in the corner. I fed on you, terrified you until you cried out. I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry. You came to me that very night, shivering, half frozen. I couldn't figure out if you were trying to be brave, or if you were simply very foolish. I still don't know, really.

You came back, every night. Speaking words I couldn't understand, dripping with feelings I craved to take from you. Weeks passed, and slowly I figured it out. You have no friends, no family, nothing to care for. You wanted companionship, and I offered that. Why do humans abuse each other so? How much pain would someone have to endure to seek friendship from the likes of me? It's depressing me to think of what's been done to you in your short life. What are you? Sixteen? Seventeen? Perhaps you'll be leaving this place soon as well. Twenty minutes remain, every moment passing like a knife through my flesh. Do you remember when it was raining, and you came anyway? The water coating you froze as you came near, stealing away much of the precious heat from your body. I took you to a cabin in a nearby town and took your wet cloths off. I covered you in a blanket I found, and protected you from the beast that lived there. It took so long for you to warm up I thought you were going to die. I was more afraid that night than I'd ever been before.

What's keeping you? Did something happen? Are you injured? Did you get caught trying to get out here at night? I'm so close to simply making a run for the castle and searching the entire place until I find you. But I can't. I know very well they'd stop me before I even got halfway there. They don't understand we can be good sometimes. They don't realize we aren't always the evil monsters they think we are. They see me as nothing but a mindless thing that only wants to prey on the souls of their kind. They don't know me, the way you do.

I feel something move nearby in the forest. It catches my attention instantly and I draw near. It's you. You're standing there, shivering as always, and I feel a burst of joy. I move close to you and take you into my arms, my long grey fingers stroking your soft hair. I can feel your sadness. You know very well we must depart soon. I can feel you cling tightly to my robe, as if you simply holding on to me can make me remain.

I hear soft sounds come from you, whimpers and sobs. Don't cry, my darling. I let your tears soak into the black cloth that covers my form, and I wish I could make this easier on you. When you finally calm down, I pull away to wipe the remaining wetness from your face. You're trembling like a leaf under my hand, and I know very well it's not only the cold causing it.

I want to kiss you. I want it badly. I want you to feel the closeness it can bring. I want to touch your deepest emotions and let you in turn explore my innermost thoughts. I want to hold your essence inside me and love it for as long as it remains. I know that if I do this, you're existence will end. If I do this, my dear, you will be far worse than dead. I refuse to do that to you. So, I simply draw you into my arms again, stroking and caressing you as we make the most of what time we have left.

It's over. Go, now. If you're found you'll be in trouble. You try and keep me here, and I pause to touch your face one last time. Before you can stop me, I dash into the swarm of my own kind as we head toward the human calling, ready to lead us back to our home, our prison.

I'm sorry, I must go. I hope, somehow, we'll meet again. Please don't cry anymore. I love you, always.


End file.
